Currently available technology provides the ability to store and archive photos within a photo management database. There is also separate systems available for patient practice management and systems for organizing electronic medical records. However, these software technologies do not provide the ability to properly and automatically link and incorporate medical practice management with a patient's medical record, including photographs.